Trans-Stellar Federated Council
The Trans-Stellar Federated Council is a council that all known nations in the galaxy are required to take part in, international laws are established through the TSFC. However the TSFC is a rather weak institution resulting in most international laws being violated on a daily basis, the most commonly violated law is slavery. The TSFC is responsible for gathering and storing data on all nations in the galaxy, specifically historical information. The TSFC was responsible for organizing the galaxy into four quadrants based on the location of the galaxies four most powerful nations. The quadrants were named according to the largest star in each quadrant. One of the primary responsibilities of the TSFC is to manage the interstellar currency of which can be converted into any of the galaxies currencies in any nation. As well as managing, teaching, and spreading the galactic standard language. Laws * Slavery Illegal (acquisition of slaves) * Genocide Illegal * Use of WMD outlawed * Civilian Rights Act * Military Personnel Rights Act Functionality Official calendar: ''Gezogvian, year - 2503'' The TSFC is run by an artificial intelligence created and maintained by the Republic of Rootiga in order to prevent bias of any form. Each of the galaxy's 135 nations are required to send a representative to a yearly gathering in which the representatives vote proposed bills. Not all members of the TSFC are required to attend meetings, however bills being voted upon may only affect those whom attend the meeting. History The TSFC was a product of the Rootigan effort to establish order in the galaxy after the the Plobda Union's loss at the battle of Gezogvia. The TSFC was founded in 2410, immediately following the conclusion of the third Cleansing war. The primary goal of the council during this time was to cease xenophobic conflict among the nations of the galaxy. As the TSFC had no military it was forced to rely on sanctions and embargoes to enforce laws. The first bill passed by the TSFC was the Civilian Rights Act, a bill which stated rights that all sentient living beings are guaranteed, and rights of which may not be infringed. Soon to follow was the Gavali Bill, which made slavery illegal, however since trillions of beings were already enslaved, the council modified the bill after coming to the agreement that current slaves may continue to be held as long as new slaves were no longer acquired. Complications The first and most notable complication is that the galaxy was universally named Ikari, however the Republic of Rootiga internationally changed that by writing a law through the TSFC, renaming the galaxy to the "Gezogvian Galaxy". This act offended every other nation and species in the galaxy, as it literally refers to the Gezogvian ownership of the whole of the galaxy. Despite its "Noble" cause to unite and protect the people of the galaxy, many of the nations refuse to abide by the international laws set by the TSFC, as the TSFC was founded and is run by Gezogvian nations, primarily the Republic of Rootiga. Many nations also refuse to engage in the TSFC due to constant violations of code of conduct by Rootiga, including replacing members of leadership with Rootigans. The largest issue to date being the Rootigan appointment of their Turinavent as both the leader and speaker which is a violation because- # Jevdav is the Rootigan Turinavent and therefore cannot serve in any leadership positions # A leader may not hold more than one leadership position in the TSFC # A leader cannot be appointed without vote by the whole council # The whole council must be present to appoint a new leader International Statistics All currency related statistics have been converted into Galactic Bank Notes The Azilene Empire and Federal Aristocracy of Leraun not included due to refusal of information. Economy The Galaxies economy sees extreme disparity of wealth between nations with direct correlation to the species which inhabit them. Humans are the best representation, as they make up 6.6% of the galaxies population yet own 63.9% of the galaxies total wealth. Gezogvians alone constitute more than 58% of the galaxies wealth, with 29% contributed by the Republic of Rootiga alone. Most Successful Species Industrial Complex Measured by total number of operating factories Corporations The galaxies top five largest company's by income Livestock In the last 10 years there have been more chickens consumed than sentient beings have ever lived in the galaxy Military Military build up has increase by 400% in the last 30 years, with forces at an alarming all time high Super Powers Measured by overall economic and military strength Population By Quadrant By Species By Slaves Measured by current living slaves in camps Deaths By War Crime Gezogvians have contributed to 98% of the galaxies total deaths by war crimes. Category:Ikari Galaxy